Queen of Deception
by ObliviousDreamer96
Summary: Misa had always been an amazing actress. On and off screen.


**A/N: Well, I got a bit carried away with this. But I got inspired when I rewatched Death Note and read some fanfiction about Misa. She had always been one of my favorite characters and I love when people give her character more depth.**

**So, I decided to post about my take on Misa, little facts that I had a-lot of fun coming up with. I might come back and edit this though since I think it feels rushed. I'm also thinking about making it into an actual story but who knows. I'm always terrible at planning stories.  
><strong>

**Copyright: I don't own these characters. Please don't copy, display or post my story anywhere else.**

* * *

><p>1. Misa Amane was never an idiot. She was no genius like L or Light, but she certainly wasn't stupid.<p>

2. She was at the top of her class until she reached middle school.

3. It was there that she realized smart girls don't get the attention that she craved.

4. She had always been good at acting...And lying.

5. She was president of the debate team. That's really where she learned how easy it was to convince people of anything as long as you were charming enough.

6. She started talking in third person when she noticed an actress doing it. She was cute, ditsy and people seemed to adore her. Laughing and cheering at everything she said. Misa practiced it for weeks before she finally got it right.

7. Misa Misa was brought to life in the 8th grade. A year of planning and stealing money from her parents finally put to the test as she showed off her new 'look.'

8. She was only half-Japanese. Her father met her mother when he visited Russia during a school trip. It only took them three months to fall in love. Another two until her mother came to Japan.

9. She always adored her mother, even when the woman kept getting angrier and more violent the longer she stayed in Japan. Even when her mom would hit her, Misa would still smile and think about how wonderful the woman was.

10. She thought that maybe if she died her hair blonde, her mom would love her more. That she would be happy to see herself in her daughter instead of Misa's father.

11. Her sister practically worshiped the ground she walked on. Constantly asking Misa to hang out with her or help her with something. Misa wished she had been nicer to her. Actually spending time with the young girl, but Misa had always had a bad habit of focusing only on herself. That's why she always chided Light for ignoring Sayu. Telling the boy he would regret it later for not spending time with the girl.

12. She remembers her mother being hysterical when her aunt passed away. Forcing Misa along with her to Russia to attend the funeral. She remembers her baby cousin Mihael clinging to her, not shedding a tear as he just glared at anyone who approached them. She was unnerved by the little boy, a certain coldness seemed to cling to him. Her mother wanted to adopt him but a well dressed man approached them, insisting on taking him in. Convincing them that he knew of a better place for the boy, where he would be around people that were like him. She can't help but feel relieved.

13. After her family's murder and the death of her first boyfriend, Misa thought she was cursed. Surrounding herself with people but never actually letting anyone close. It seemed that everyone who ended up loving Misa died. She refused to risk anybody else.

14. She knows that Light doesn't love her and that's perfect. She would have someone who she could love without fear of causing their death.

15. She will never tell anyone about the brief crush she had on L. Not for his looks or even his personality but because he saw her. The real her without all the walls and masks she put up. It was something not even Light could do.

16. She likes to think about Gelus, even though it makes her sad. Sometimes she strokes her Death Note and just imagines what it would have been like to meet him. To have someone who is that devoted to her. A person that put her above anything and everything, including themselves. That's why she feels a bit guilty when she trades half of her life span away.

17. She always resented Light for killing Rem. Partly because it was his fault and partly because she knew it was hers as well. She took Rem for granted.

18. She got scared when she turned 22. She always thought she had good control between Misa Amane and Misa Misa. So when she talked in third person with nobody around, she just sat frozen for a while. Wondering how she didn't notice Misa Misa starting to take over.

19. Misa was always aware that Light preferred Takada over her. But it was okay, she remembers reading in school about various Gods who kept different lovers. As long as she remained Light's number one she was fine with it.

20. No she really wasn't. Sometimes Misa wished he cared more but then she remember her family, her first love, and decides that things were probably best this way.

21. She fantasies about what her life would be like if she hadn't pursued Light. But then she glanced to her side and feels the curiosity fade as she sees him laying there. One of his hands resting on her lap as he slept. Reaching her own hand down to pick his up, she gently rested it against her stomach as she decides that she could never give these two up.

22. Misa goes insane when she isn't allowed to see Light for a while. Stuck with Mogi as she sinks deeper and deeper into an unexplained depression. Her hormones and mood swings getting out of control. She feels as though something bad is about to happen but she doesn't know what. She keeps getting pains in her stomach and worries about the baby. She can't let them know, though. She has to be the one that tells Light.

23. Light's death was the catalyst. Her whole world seemed to shatter around her as she ignored the pitying looks people sent her. Fame, money, popularity. All of it seemed so shallow to her now. It didn't matter. Light. _Her Light. _He was gone. He left her. He- He ended everything. After they told her the news, all she can remember is blacking out. ****_  
><em>****

24. She woke up a few days later in the hospital, her heart feeling as empty as her stomach. The doctors words echoing in her head. _I'm afraid it was the stress. The body was dealing with too much to support a child in it. _It was her fault. She's lost everything again. Light, their baby. She can't do this anymore. Can't handle this pain without Light there to make it better. Misa Amane can't do this anymore.

* * *

><p>Adjusting his tie, the slick man had a faux tragic expression on his face as he stared into the camera.<p>

"Tragic news today in the entertainment industry. Actress and singer Misa Amane, seen here to the right, tragically took her life today. Police aren't enclosing the details but it is assumed that the cause was the death of Light Yagami, Amane's fiancee and one of Kira's latest victims. Japan is certainly mourning today as we remember the bubbly, talented young girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sighs* Why can't I ever write happy stories? Why do I have to make things so tragic?  
><strong>

**Oh well, Hope you guy liked it.  
><strong>

**If you're curious, I chose 24 facts since she was that age when she passed away. I also want to apologize for my writing, I just recently got back into writing and I'm struggling a-little bit.  
><strong>


End file.
